


Don’t Leave Me Alone Again.

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ANGST OMG!!1!!, Angst, F/F, Find out more about Demon AU on my twitter, Pain I am now crying, Rice writes one (1) fic for Demon AU and its just Dia being sad bruh, everyone else appears like once, the Kurosawas are half sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Born into a closed off world, Dia never had many friends. After seeing the fun of the open world, no one would want to go back to a closed off, sad, boring world. Why is Dia any different?
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 9





	Don’t Leave Me Alone Again.

**Author's Note:**

> From my Demon AU on twitter. An alternative timeline though, where Dia goes to private school her whole life.
> 
> This is also kind of a vent?? Idk.

In a closed off world, it was always easy for Dia to forget the time while practicing koto and the likes. She was sure it would be like that for the rest of her life, but on her 21018th birthday, everything changed. She found out that she would no longer be going to private school, and would be joining her only two friends, Kanan and Mari, in public school. She thought it would be terrible, but it was the opposite. She made new friends, and even got a girlfriend! But then, she found out that she and her dear sister Ruby, weren’t full sisters. Ruby was only ¾ demon, and Dia was a demon-fallen angel hybrid. 

While it explained many things, like Dia’s feathered wings that she hated oh so much and Ruby’s lack of wings, it also tore the sisters’ relationship almost in two. Not only that, but her mother was planning on sending Dia back to private school. According to her, Dia’s grades were suffering because of the public school and its distractions. 

“Dia, you are going back to private school.”

“What?”

“You are going back to your private school, no questions asked.”

“Why!? I’m perfectly fine where I am now! I have friends, a girlfriend, good grades. What more could you want!?

“Your father and I made this decision as your grades have been falling again. Do you remember our agreement?”

_ The agreement, how could I forget? _

“Our agreement was I could stay in public school as long as my grades never fell below 90 after they first fell below 85.”

“And where are your grades currently?”

“83…”

“Then it’s settled.”

“But-”

“The agreement.”

“...”

Dia could only lock herself in her room and cry.

Her world was closing again.

“Maru-chan...Maru-chan...I’m leaving again...I don’t want to...” Dia could only sob out, curling up into a ball, hiding into those big feathered wings she hated oh so much.

Today was going to be Dia’s last day of public school before being taught by a private tutor for a week before ultimately going back to private school. She couldn’t bear to be in her last class and excused herself to the bathroom, only to fly away onto the roof, to be left with her own tears.

“Only a f-few more hours left…”

As Dia cried her heart out on the roof, she heard a quiet whoosh of the wind, not a natural wind, but a whoosh only created by a wing and a half.

“Dia-chan.”

Dia quickly cleaned her face and turned to face Hanamaru, “Maru-chan…?”

“Dia-chan, what’s wrong? You never forget to give me your steak when the cafeteria serves it.”

“Nothing’s fine!”

“Huh?”

“My whole world is falling apart! How am I supposed to act like it’s fine!? I’m going back to private school simply because my grades fell by 2 points! What’s the point if no one even tries to help me anymore!?! They all expect too much! I can’t keep straight 100s! I’m not a robot!”

“Dia, my shining diamond… come here, come here…” Hanamaru gently hugged Dia as she cried into the younger demon’s shoulder. “Is there any way to stay?”

“No, I had an agreement with my mother.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, Maru.”

Dia could only apologize constantly between tears.

“Dia…” Hanamaru also dropped honorifics so Dia wouldn’t feel bad.

“I’m being sent to a different private school than the one before, it has dorms.”

“Dia, don’t tell me you’re going to live on campus.”

Dia nodded her head sorrowfully.

“You’re… you’re moving…”

“I don’t want to go.

I don’t want to leave you.

I don’t…”

Dia broke down once more in tears.

“Please don’t leave me alone again.”

“I won’t Dia. I’ll keep in contact everyday.”

Hanamaru could only do so much for Dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain. Follow @GravityRice for more Demon AU.


End file.
